To Build A Home
by Kathleen-Holson
Summary: Il tend la main. Les articulations de ses doigts se déplient doucement. Presque douloureusement. Un léger tremblement inhabituel s'empare de son appendice. Il scrute la porte. Cette unique pièce de bois peinte d'un noir profond qui le sépare de son chez lui. De sa maison. - Post-Reichenbach. Inspiré de la chanson "To Build A Home" de The Cinematic Orchestra.


**Notes de l'auteur : **_En fin de texte_

**Bêta Reader : **_Lou Rose_

**Musique d'ambiance : **_To Build A Home – The Cinematic Orchestra_

**Disclaimer :** _Le monde merveilleux de la série Sherlock ainsi que ses personnages tout à fait adorables ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

* * *

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills...  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home..._

* * *

Il tend la main. Les articulations de ses doigts se déplient doucement. Presque douloureusement. Un léger tremblement inhabituel s'empare de son appendice. Il scrute la porte. Cette unique pièce de bois peinte d'un noir profond qui le sépare de son chez lui. De sa _maison._

Il avance légèrement la main. La poignée est à quelques millimètres, et pourtant elle n'a jamais semblé aussi loin. Il déglutit. Inspire. Expire lentement. Ferme les yeux à s'en démolir les paupières puis les rouvre aussitôt. La pulpe de ses doigts effleure enfin la pièce de laiton. Il tressaille et se retire aussitôt, comme si cette maudite poignée avait eu le pouvoir pendant un bref instant de le brûler jusqu'à l'os. Sherlock revient à lui et lance un regard mécontent à sa main droite. Il fait travailler un instant ses phalanges, pliant et dépliant ses longs doigts comme pour vérifier s'ils sont toujours fonctionnels. _Absurde_. Qu'importe. Il lève la tête, prend une profonde inspiration. Ignore le tremblement de ses membres et empoigne le bouton de porte d'une main qui se veut ferme.

Il avance d'un pas en ouvrant la porte et _tout est là_. L'odeur s'impose d'elle-même, entêtante. Le thé noir, les épices, le bois, le vieux papier. Il sourit timidement. Rien n'a changé. _Ou presque._

L'ouverture brusque de la porte a occasionné un brassage de l'air. De multiples particules de poussière virevoltent dans les airs. Le soleil rasant du crépuscule passe aux travers des demi-rideaux et les illumine, telles des météorites incandescentes. Spectacle fascinant.

Il balaie le salon du regard, baigné dans cette incroyable lumière qui donne des airs irréels à la scène. L'appartement est comme figé dans le temps. Comme s'il l'avait quitté hier. Le smiley est toujours là, surplombant avec bienveillance le canapé de cuir, croulant sous les journaux et autres dossiers. La table dont on distingue à peine le bois, subit le même sort entre les deux baies principales. Le crâne de l'antilope y est toujours suspendu, le casque audio fièrement vissé dessus. Sherlock scrute l'endroit, ébahi. Tout est tellement simple, tout est tellement familier... Il ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Après tant de mois à cavaler à travers le monde, retourner chez soi était inespéré.

Il tourne la tête. Les deux fauteuils, immuables, se couvent du regard l'un l'autre. Le coussin de l'Union Jack est à sa place, sur le fauteuil de John. Son stradivarius est installé sur le sien. Symétrie parfaite. Les objets sur les étagères à proximité de la cheminée sont rassemblés en un joyeux mélange hétéroclite. Des lettres, des tableaux, des souvenirs de voyage et surtout, des livres. De nombreux livres se pressant les uns contre les autres, égayant le lieu de leurs couleurs si différentes et pourtant si harmonieusement accordées.

Sherlock inspire profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur délicieusement relaxante de la maison. Puis, il traverse le salon en trois enjambées. Il se penche sur son fauteuil et se saisit délicatement du violon. Il prend son temps pour s'asseoir sur le Corbusier savourant chaque point de contact entre lui et le fauteuil. Il ferme les yeux et se délecte du relâchement progressif de ses muscles. Il en lâcherait presque un grognement. Enfin. Il est à sa place. Il croise les jambes et pose tranquillement le stradivarius dessus, caressant nonchalamment l'instrument. Le bois est à la parfaite température. Le vernis est doux sous ses doigts.

_« Dure journée, hein ? »_

_Il ouvre les yeux, et John est là devant lui. Il pose gentiment deux tasses de thé sur le guéridon puis s'affale dans son fauteuil en soupirant de bonheur. Ses yeux cernés témoignent de sa fatigue, mais sa bouche étirée en un doux sourire est apaisée. Sherlock le regarde, et il se dit que ce fauteuil a été conçu pour lui. Sa couleur, chaleureuse. Le tissu, doux. L'assise, confortable. Tout dans ce fauteuil respire John. Même le coussin aux couleurs de l'Union Jack atteste du patriotisme de l'ancien soldat._

_John tend le bras et s'empare de sa tasse de thé, tandis que de l'autre main, il saisit la presse du jour, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas couru toute la soirée durant à travers tout Londres pour rattraper un énième cinglé. John était comme ça, quelques petites habitudes routinières dans une vie mouvementée. Parfois incompréhensible. Et pourtant si rassurant. Si familier. _

_Sherlock l'imite et laisse le goût subtil du Darjeeling envahir sa bouche. Tout est parfait. _Ou presque.

Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, John n'est plus là. Et soudain, ça lui saute à la figure. Tous ces détails qu'il avait occultés s'imposent à lui.

La couverture de flanelle sur le fauteuil de John, _froissée._ La tasse de thé sur le guéridon, _abandonnée._ Les livres, _désordonnés._ Les papiers sur la table, _des journaux._ Et au-dessus du canapé, accroché au mur, de multiples coupures de presses, des photos, des mots, des cordons qui relient le tout. _John._

John a enquêté ici. Sherlock se lève et inspecte la toile d'indices, minutieusement tissée sur le mur. Il a méticuleusement défait tous les arguments, délié tous les nœuds, éclairé toutes les zones d'ombres pour blanchir son nom. Sherlock ferme les yeux, et il peut le voir, il peut le _sentir_ s'affairer ici. Il a fait les cents pas dans ce salon, s'est concentré sur ce canapé, et s'est abîmé les yeux tard le soir, à la lumière de cette lampe de chevet vieillissante, traquant la moindre coupure de presse, la moindre preuve pouvant l'innocenter. Il est guidé par un instinct fou et une foi aveugle en lui. John a toujours été un ami loyal et fidèle. Il l'a été jusque dans la mort. S'escrimant avec frénésie à laver le nom de son partenaire.

Et il a réussi. Sherlock le voit. C'est là, juste devant lui. Le Guardian titre « Innocent » en lettres majuscules, sur une de ces photos où il porte cet horrible chapeau. Il observe le journal attentivement. Les couleurs sont passées par endroit, formant de petites tâches rondes sur la couverture. Des larmes. John a pleuré. De joie. De peine. John s'est battu et il a réussi. Il a lavé son nom. Il jette un œil à la date. _Et ça ne lui a pris que trois mois_. Sherlock lance un sourire triste au détective qui le tance d'un regard mystérieux sur le papier décoloré, puis laisse tomber négligemment le journal sur l'une des nombreuses piles du canapé. C'est le plus récent.

Sherlock inspire, passe nerveusement ses mains dans sa crinière ébène et regarde le plafond. _Trois mois_. Il lui aura fallu trois mois d'acharnement pour prouver son innocence. Trois mois, et puis John était parti. John avait quitté Baker Street pour ne plus jamais revenir. Seuls quelques indices épars témoignaient de son passage.

Il fait volte-face, et ces indices lui brûlent la rétine. La table basse, embarrassée de tasses, d'assiettes et de couverts. John y a mangé la plupart de ses repas, penché sur des journaux. Quelques miettes sont disséminées sur le tapis persan et des chaussettes à rayures ont été négligemment oubliées près de la cheminée. Dans la cuisine, le mug de la RAMC est tâché par du marc de café, oublié pendant deux longues années. De la vaisselle est empilée dans l'évier, et soudain, Sherlock comprend que même Mrs Hudson n'a pas eu le courage de pénétrer dans l'appartement après sa 'mort'. Il a besoin de s'asseoir. Les pieds de la chaise grincent contre le carrelage lorsqu'il la tire. Ses mains caressent le bord de la table de la cuisine. Elle est encombrée d'erlenmeyers, d'éprouvettes graduées et de pipettes pasteur.

_« Sherlock, tu devrais manger un peu »_

_Il lève les yeux, et John est de nouveau devant lui. Les mains sur les hanches, il a le regard sévère du médecin qui s'inquiète pour son patient. Sherlock est amusé mais il n'a cure des conseils de son docteur. Il est hors de question qu'il fasse attendre la Science._

_« John, je n'ai pas besoin de nutriments, maintenant. Leur assimilation ralentirait mon métabolisme nerveux et donc altérerait mes capacités de concentration. »_

_Il devine plus qu'il ne voit son ami lever les yeux au ciel. Il retourne à ses éprouvettes – l'une est fumante et requiert la plus grande attention – et entend le blond s'affairer dans les placards. Il se sent bien là, dans cette cuisine. Le calme ambiant est apaisant, et l'aura de John derrière lui le détend. La douce chaleur du four irradie derrière lui, réchauffant ses pieds nus contre le sol. Il s'en dégage une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie – Mrs Hudson a dû leur emprunter leur four. La scène est à la fois familière et sécurisante. Un brin de stabilité dans sa vie si tumultueuse. _

_Ses réflexions sont interrompues par le bruit du couvercle d'un pot de confiture que l'on dévisse. Quelques instants plus tard, une assiette de toasts et une tasse de thé Darjeeling apparaissent miraculeusement sur le plan de travail._

_« Fais-moi plaisir, veux-tu. Mange au moins ça aujourd'hui... »_

_Sherlock plonge ses yeux dans le regard à la fois inquiet et résigné de son ami. Bleu profond. Puis, il note la présence de confiture d'abricots sur les toasts. Sa préférée. John tend l'assiette. Il hésite un instant et porte un toast à sa bouche en murmurant un « Merci ». La face de John s'illumine. Et Sherlock se dit que pour cela, il dévorerait tous les toasts du monde._

Sherlock rouvre les yeux et contemple avec horreur les restes de sa dernière expérience, datant de la veille de la chute. L'assiette de toasts, – vide – est toujours au même endroit. Il l'effleure. Elle est bien là, _réelle. _Il sent sa gorge se serrer, alors il jette de nouveau un œil vers le salon. Depuis la cuisine, la lumière diffuse à contrejour sur les objets. Ils sont _si_ poussiéreux. Témoins d'une autre époque. _Figés_.

Il détourne le regard. Cette vision est insupportable.

La chambre a changé. Les draps sont défaits et enroulés sur eux-mêmes. Des vêtements gisent çà et là sur le parquet. Une veste, une chemise, une cravate... Toute son armoire semble avoir été vidée dans un geste de colère. Alors, Sherlock est brusquement pris de nausées. Il s'assoit, cherchant à en comprendre l'origine. Il n'a rien dans l'estomac depuis trois jours, ce ne peut être organique. Il regarde de nouveau ses vêtements éparpillés et ça recommence. _Maudites émotions._

Las, il finit par s'allonger et remonte machinalement les draps vers lui.

_« Tu as encore de la fièvre. Tiens, voilà deux comprimés de paracétamol. Ca devrait agir relativement vite. »_

_John est là. Encore et toujours. Il est assis sur le bord de son lit. Et le dos de sa main fraîche et apaisante teste la chaleur de son front. Sherlock aimerait lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de soins médicaux et qu'il devrait plutôt s'occuper de résoudre l'affaire en cours, mais il n'en ni la force, ni l'envie. A la place, il ferme un instant les yeux, le simple contact de sa peau contre son front lui ferait presque oublier le bourdonnement incessant qui siège dans son crâne depuis la veille. Mais bientôt, la main se retire, et Sherlock a envie de grogner, contrarié. Le matelas se soulève et il comprend que John est parti à la recherche de quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, un gant de toilette, humide dans les mains. Sherlock suit ses gestes de son regard fiévreux, les paupières à peine entrouvertes. John plie le gant en deux et l'applique délicatement sur son visage. C'est froid. C'est bon. Sherlock soupire de contentement. John sourit et arrange quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles. Chaque effleurement envoie une délicieuse décharge électrique dans ses neurones. C'est encore plus agréable que ce gant. Mais ça, Sherlock se garde bien de le lui dire. Car si Sherlock se tait, il sent qu'il pourrait garder John à ses côtés toute sa vie._

Il est évident qu'il ne s'était jamais autant trompé. Sherlock s'est tu. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, John n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus que le douloureux souvenir de sa présence qui vit entre ses murs.

Et soudain, Sherlock suffoque.

Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'a jamais été asthmatique. Il a toujours couru les marathons scolaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Néanmoins, cette révélation lui brûle les bronches et obstrue brusquement sa trachée, empêchant la moindre molécule d'oxygène de pénétrer dans son système respiratoire. Il serre les draps de ses doigts, si forts que les jointures de ses articulations en deviennent blanches. Il halète, ses poumons, désespérément à la recherche d'un air respirable. _Irrationnel_. Il en est entouré. Et pourtant, il tousse, le manque d'air faisant venir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Mais est-ce vraiment le manque d'air ?

_Il claque la porte, énervé et se jette sur son lit. Il sait que sa réaction est puérile, mais il n'a pas pu la contrôler. _

_« Sherlock ! » John crie et rouvre la porte à la volée. _

_« Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de tes enfantillages ! Est-il possible qu'au moins une fois, une putain de fois dans ta vie, tu te comportes comme un adulte ? C'est trop difficile à te demander ? »_

_Il se retourne et fixe John. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme frénétiquement, comme si les mots n'arrivaient pas à en sortir. Ses sourcils sont froncés sur ses beaux iris bleus d'où transparaît le moindre de ses sentiments. John est blessé, mais plus que ça, il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas l'attitude de son colocataire. Sherlock baisse les yeux. C'est pourtant évident, non ?_

_« Tu sais Sherlock... » Sa voix est tremblotante malgré lui. Sa bouche est incurvée dans une expression de colère et de tristesse mêlée. Il le pointe du doigt et le prévient : « Je suis patient. Très patient. Mais je reste un être humain. Tu peux tirer sur la corde tant que tu veux. Si tu continues comme ça, la corde va céder Sherlock ! Et tu te retrouveras seul, putain ! _Seul _! » _

_Il déglutit difficilement et hausse le menton, rabattant ses mains contre son corps qui se tient droit brusquement. Il a retrouvé sa stature militaire. Sa façon d'échapper aux problèmes. John, le regard fuyant, quitte la chambre et soudain, Sherlock a peur qu'il quitte aussi l'appartement. Il se lève et se lance à sa poursuite. Le blond est déjà dans le salon lorsque Sherlock le rattrape par le bras._

_« John... » Son regard est presque suppliant. Sherlock se dit qu'il ne s'est jamais autant senti honteux face à quelqu'un. John le considère, la bouche pincée._

_« Ecoute, laisse-moi prendre l'air cinq minutes, le temps de me calmer. Ma réaction est peut-être excessive après tout... » Il semble se radoucir, mais Sherlock a peur que ça ne suffise plus._

_« Excuse-moi. » Les mots sont si rares que l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur le visage de John. Posant sa main sur celle de Sherlock, il la presse légèrement, et doucement, s'ôte de son emprise. Il regarde son ami, et Sherlock sait qu'il doit avoir l'air complètement perdu puisque le médecin ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Je reviens. » Et il s'efface en laissant la porte du salon se refermer dans un bruit mat._

Mais John n'est pas revenu cette fois-ci. Au contraire, il est _parti_. Parti refaire sa vie. Avec Mary. A cette pensée, il déglutit difficilement. John ne reviendra plus. Son rire n'emplira plus jamais le 221B.

Ce ne sont que des faits. De simples faits. Mais pourtant, il n'arrive pas à rester de marbre. _Comment rester de marbre face à John Watson ?_ C'était John. Ca avait toujours été John.

_Injustice._

Le Palais Mental se met à trembler en lui alors qu'il en perd doucement le contrôle. Son visage se déforme sous la fureur. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et laisse échapper un cri de frustration et de colère mêlée. Ca ne _devait pas_ se passer comme ça !

Il hurle.

La rage sort de lui. Elle s'échappe de son corps, au beau milieu de cet appartement hors du temps, de ce foyer fantôme. Et soudain, c'est frénétique. Il se jette sur les piles de journaux qui encombrent le sofa et les démantèle les unes les autres. Il jette les papiers aux quatre coins de la pièce comme si ce geste pouvait être exutoire.

Mais _sa_ voix s'élève. Alors il se retourne, le visage barré de traînées humides. _Larmes traîtresses._

« _Mais quand est-ce-que tu compte ranger tout ce foutoir, Sherlock ? »_

_Il laisse sa main passer devant ses yeux et sent son visage redevenu sec. L'appartement est le lieu d'un joyeux capharnaüm. Des pièces à conviction jonchent le sol dans leurs sachets scellés, entre quelques dossiers de police. Des coupures de presses couvrent la table. John se tient là, au milieu de ce bazar, à la fois horrifié et enchanté. Sherlock le sait car si ses sourcils sont froncés en signe évident de désapprobation, sa fossette gauche est creusée, révélant un sourire dissimulé. John sait qu'une grande enquête – potentiellement dangereuse – s'annonce._

_« Ne touche à rien ! Tout est organisé précisément. » S'entend-il ordonner._

_« 'Organisé' ? Je n'aurai définitivement pas employé ce mot... » Dit-il en tournant sur lui-même. Il observait le chaos qu'était devenu le salon, sa bouche se déformant encore dans l'une de ses expressions adorables._

Sherlock serre les dents et contemple tristement son œuvre. Les journaux tapissent le sol comme dans son souvenir. _Simulacre. _Pâle copie de sa vie passée.

Et puis subitement, la rage fait place à la lassitude. Il se sent vidé. Ses jambes fléchissent et il se laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il prend son visage dans ses mains. Le soleil s'est couché, laissant l'appartement seulement éclairé par la faible lumière tamisée des lampes. Sherlock devrait trouver cela rassurant, mais finalement, c'est sinistre.

_Tout est là_. A sa place. Et c'est ça qui est effrayant.

Car tout est là, sauf _lui_.

Il jette un œil au fauteuil de John.

_Désespérément vide_.

* * *

_Cause, I built a home  
for you  
for me_

_Until it disappeared_  
_from me_  
_from you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._

To Build A Home – The Cinematic Orchestra

* * *

**NDA : **_Hey ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! J'écris en fin de texte pour ne pas vous spoiler ! Voilà, je me suis essayée à un nouveau genre d'écriture, en écrivant toujours du point de vue de Sherlock, mais 'un étage au-dessus' au niveau de sa conscience par rapport à mes écrits habituels (un peu moins dans sa réflexion, quoi). J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop perturbé, et surtout que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop OOC ! J'ai vraiment essayé de coller le plus possible au personnage (notamment grâce à ma fantastique bêta __**Lou Rose**__), sachant que pour moi, Sherlock a vraiment subi une cassure en retournant seul au 221B au point de retomber dans la drogue dans le 3x03 (j'ai trouvé le prétexte de l'enquête bien trop facile, pas vous ?). _

_J'espère que la chanson vous a plu. C'est vraiment elle qui m'a inspiré cet OS, à chaque fois que je l'écoute, aussi bien le son que les paroles me catapultent à ce moment précis, que j'ai décidé de vous décrire. J'imagine les moments doux comme étant la – triste – réalité où Sherlock est seul dans l'appartement, et les moments plus rythmés comme étant les souvenirs de Sherlock où John était omniprésent._

_Voilà, voilà... Je finirais en disant simplement que vos reviews constituent la meilleure, et surtout __l'unique__ récompense des auteurs. Plus vous reviewez, plus nous avons envie d'écrire pour avoir votre avis ! Alors n'hésitez pas, je suis toujours ravie de vous répondre !_

_Bien à vous, _

_Kate._


End file.
